dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario VS Sir Arthur
Mario VS Sir Arthur is a What-If DBX. Description Nintendo vs Capcom! Who will win in this fight of the princess-rescuing short heroes to the Death?! A plumber with power-ups or a knight with flimsy armor? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Battle - The Red Plumber vs Ghost n' Goblin Knight Setting: Mushroom Kingdom In Mushroom Kingdom where everything is fine, Princess Peach and her protector who is the plumber we all know, Mario himself; are outside of the castle. They're happy at the fact Bowser can't anymore cause an havoc anymore. Peach: Mario. Mario: Yeah, Princess? Peach: Since Bowser is out of this place forever, can you marry me? Mario: All right! Finally something I waited up long ago! But then a shadow of the demon appear on the ground, causing Peach to shake in terror with a worried face as she goes behind Mario. Mario: Who are you? Bowser's cousin or something? A demon shows up himself as Astaroth, the Great Demon Lord from the another realm. Astaroth: My name is Astaroth, I'm the ruler of the Demon Realm far away of this kingdom and this princess deserves for being my prisoner in my plan with another fellow princess. And by the way, I planned this with that dragon/turtled monster guy who says him being the king of Koopas. Mario: Bowser? We-a-thought he stopped at kidnapping my princess all day! Astaroth: No anymore, give this princess to me! Astaroth grabs Peach with his right hand and teleports away. Peach: Mario! HELP ME!!! Mario was shocked at the disappearance of Astaroth. He is destined to save the princess once and for all. Mario: No-a-problem, Princess! I'm going to save you again! He then jumps into a green pipe in order to get into this another realm where Astaroth awaits Mario to fight against him. Setting: Demon Realm Castle At the same time, Sir Arthur is fighting against Bowser, who kidnapped his sweetheart: Princess Prin-Prin. Prin-Prin: Arthur! Save me! Arthur: No fear, Princess! Arthur throws his lance at Bowser, which he breaks. Bowser: Hahahaha! Now, you puny knight would get out! He grabs Arthur and throws him onto the window through into a outside of the castle. As Mario raises from the green pipe, Arthur flies on Mario; his armor shattered into pieces, leaving him in boxers. Mario: Ouch! Hey! You-should-a-be here at the same reason as me? Arthur: Yeah... but the only one should do this. Do you accept the fight to decide who can rescue princesses? Fair and square. Mario: I accept. I'm-a-ready to fight, you knight! Arthur founds an armor on the ground, which he dons up and picks out his trusty lance, ready to fight against Mario while the red plumber pulls out his Hammer to fight the valiant knight. HERE WE GOOOOOOOO! Arthur throws his Lance at his plumber opponent as he swings his Hammer to reflect it back which Arthur dodges. Mario then rushes into Arthur as Arthur pulls out his Moon Shield and protects himself from Mario's hammer strikes. Arthur counters by using his Sword to uppercut Mario into the air and jumps after him, striking Mario with multiple sword slashes. Mario then quickly handstands into the ground and shoots a fireball at Arthur, which hits him. After this, Arthur pulls out his crossbow and fires two arrows at Mario, throwing a torch on him afterwards. Mario survived a inferno from the torch and then uppercuts Arthur with coins popping out. After Arthur hits into the ground, Mario quickly uses his Ground Pound move on him as Arthur uses his Axe to strike on his butt, causing him to flinch. Arthur then shoots multiple daggers on Mario. Mario then strikes back by reflecting last daggers back to Arthur using his Cape power-up. Mario then becomes into Ice Mario and shoots a iceball, freezing Arthur and breaking his armor. Arthur notices he's in boxers and quickly throws an Axe at Mario before using an Swallow Blade which homes on him. Mario turns into his Cape form and flies into the air to escape Arthur, who uses Dragon Shield to chase him in the air chase. Arthur throws a Discus at Mario, who flinched into the ground again, this time in scratches and badly damaged like Arthur himself. Mario says "I-a never hold back!" and turns quickly into his Starman form as Arthur puts on his Golden Armor, ready for a final round. Golden Armored Arthur rushes at Starman Mario with his Moon Shield in-front of him to bash him, but Mario counters by punching the shield, pushing Arthur back. Arthur then uses thunder magic at Mario by firing lightning bolts who got knocked down. Mario raises up and rushes at Arthur, doing a flurry of punches on him. Arthur creates a clone of himself by using his astral projection power as they both strikes Mario with their flaming lances. He then pulls out his Goddess' Bracelet and prepares to shoot him out until Mario kicks at him, leaving him open. Mario then stomps on his head multiple times until Arthur creates numerous explosions on him as a dragon made of blue flames strikes Mario. Mario suddenly shoots a fireball at a dragon, making it charge at Arthur. It breaks his Golden Armor into his underwear again. Mario then charges his feet on fire and stomps on Arthur's head, making it burn. Mario then punches through his chest, leaving a hole on it. Arthur turns into a skeleton in his death before Mario breaks all of it's pieces. Mario: And now-a-to rescue princesses as I promised to him! Mario then runs at the Demon Realm Castle in-order to rescue princesses Peach and Prin-Prin from Bowser and Astaroth once and for all. DBX! And the winner is: Mario! Trivia *This is Tonipelimies' first DBX fight he made. *Connections between Mario and Sir Arthur are: **They rescued princesses multiple times from evil lords. (Bowser for Mario; Astaroth/Satan for Sir Arthur) **Both are the platforming icons of the NES in 1985 (though Ghosts 'n Goblins is released on the console in 1986, but is released on the arcades in 1985). **They have a huge arsenal of power-ups (Arthur can use different weapons, magic and more powerful armors like Golden Armor, while Mario can use different power-ups in order to advance through levels easily). Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Nintendo vs Capcom themed DBXs Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Tonipelimies Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant